<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The island by Nuredhel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204982">The island</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/pseuds/Nuredhel'>Nuredhel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alone at Last, Anal Sex, First Time, Hidden Relationship, Island - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Plans, Secret love, Trust, smart plan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuredhel/pseuds/Nuredhel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond knows what his heart do desire but it is impossible, he cannot risk it. The king cannot have a scandal clinging to his name and after all, Elrond is the step son of kinslayers. But the king has his own ideas and own plans and they are both bold and pleasurable...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elrond Peredhel &amp; Ereinion Gil-galad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2021 My Slashy Valentine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=just-one-iota">just-one-iota</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The island</p>
<p>The young elf who came sprinting out of the tent was carrying what could be described as more than an arm full of papers, he almost lost his balance but regained it elegantly, turning a corner and gaining speed again. The large plaza was relatively empty as he scooted over it and tried not to lose any of the precious papers. It was all maps, some old and others new but they were expensive and very well made and he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if they fell into the mud. The weather had been horrible for weeks, rain and even more rain and the person responsible for making the plans to the new palace of Lindon should have been given a lesson in how gravity works for all the surplus water plus the mud and muck from the street leading down to the palace ended up on the plaza. His boots were soaked as he ran up the final steps to the entrance. </p>
<p>There were servants running around doing their chores and some noble men were gathered in a corner, chatting about something, he did ignore them and entered the large reading room with his robes flying behind him. The king and his counsellors did turn and stared at him and he did bow deeply. “Here are the maps, as requested” </p>
<p>He kept his eyes respectfully on the floor and tried to avoid blushing. The king came over and grasped the maps, laid them on the table. “Thank you Elrond, you didn’t have to run like that, there is no need to rush this” </p>
<p>Elrond just nodded, he felt oddly at ease whenever the king was near. Why he didn’t know, but the king never looked at the young peredhel with anything but respect, and of late something else too, but that was their own little secret. The counsellors did gather around the table, pointing at the maps, discussing the possibilities. The city was growing and in need of more water and there were plans of making an aqueduct but they needed to find out where to build it and from where they were to take the water. There were lakes around but it had to be above the city for this to work. Elrond was eager to prove himself, to show that he was worthy of being the king’s attendant and squire and he knew that many did regard him with a certain amount of suspicion. Yes, he was a descendant of both noldor,sindar and human royalty and he even had some maia in him but he had been raised by kinslayers. That was a huge dark spot on his reputation but one that Gil Galad never bothered with at all. </p>
<p>He did listen in on the conversation, there could be things to be learned from it and as the day slowly passed by the group did reach a conclusion, although rather reluctantly. There was only one possible way to build it and it would be expensive but the other alternatives were not useable at all. Some were sent off to tell the architects of the plans and the counsellors did leave the room, squabbling like a flock of geese. Elrond remained standing there, there was yet another ellon assigned to the king, also rather young and a very quiet fellow Elrond did respect a lot. Erestor was a survivor from Gondolin and he was seemingly one of those people who will allow others to step straight over him without protesting but that was just a façade. Elrond had seen Erestor fight and it was not something you would want to see again, and absolutely not if you were an enemy. </p>
<p>Gil Galad sighed and straightened his robes, rolled his shoulders. “Eru damn it, I never thought they were going to be finished with this, at all!”</p>
<p>Erestor did just nod and Elrond went over to a table and poured some wine into a goblet. He walked over with it and the king grasped it and sighed with relief. “Good, thank you Elrond, I have been eyeing that bottle the whole day. Those counsellors do leave me with a very dry mouth and my head is spinning” </p>
<p>Elrond nodded. “No wonder, they are talking around each other just to hear their own voice and they are like a team of ill trained mules, each pulling in a different direction at once” </p>
<p>Gil Galad did laugh. “You are right, so, what is next on this day’s schedule?” </p>
<p>Erestor did open a small book. “A visit to the infirmary my lord, the chief healer is supposedly not too pleased with the current situation” </p>
<p>The king grunted and his face was not showing any sort of enthusiasm. “Clararon, ach, that ellon is more sour than an unripe lemon. I hate speaking to him, I feel as if I am being accused of genocide, by not giving him more money” </p>
<p>Elrond nodded. “You are right, he does seem to be in a state of constant displeasure. I wonder why really, he has gotten a lot of funds over the last years” </p>
<p>Erestor looked as if he was trying to suck the last juice out of a very sour lemon. “Yeah, and still he is begging for more, the hospital is important but he cannot seriously believe that the city can grant him all the money in the coffers.” </p>
<p>Gil Galad made a wry grin. “Well, I better go and speak to him and hear what his complaints are about this time, I swear to Eru, soon I will go nuts from all this begging and crying, money money and even more money. I am not made of gold damn it” </p>
<p>He did grasp a cloak and got his sword too, he normally wore a sword whenever he left the palace, the city was safe but one could never be too sure. There was still trouble in the world. He turned to Elrond. “Do follow me, it seems as if the old fart likes you. Erestor, keep things in order here?” </p>
<p>Erestor grinned and made a salute. “I will my lord, do now worry” </p>
<p>Elrond hurried to get his own outer robes and they walked down the stairs from the palace entrance, the building wasn’t all that grand or impressive, beautiful yes but not in any manner gaudy or over the top. Gil Galad wasn’t a person who liked to do things to an excess and spending money on needless luxury or things which did indicate status wasn’t done. Simple as that. He would have been more than happy with sleeping in one of the barracks, like the officers did. The infirmary was a part of the hospital which was being built for the entire city, this department was meant for the army and its soldiers and because of this it was equipped a bit differently than the ordinary hospital. Elrond had often visited and he had developed a very deep interest in healing and the arts required to become a decent healer. </p>
<p>Clararon did wait for them in the main office, the building was not completely finished yet, it was to be a very large building and this department was the first they did finish, since they knew that building activity does mean accidents and work accidents and injuries sustained during a battle can be pretty similar. The healers had already been tested quite a few times. The office was very plain right now, just a table, some chairs and a few closets with different equipment stored in them The healer was the leader of the entire hospital and he was rather famous, very skilled and he had single handed come up with several new techniques and methods which were revolutionary to say the least. Most did respect the ellon and he was very popular but he wasn’t always a pleasant person, he could be brusque and often rather arrogant but Elrond believed that this was due to his work. He had to be able to cut through the situation and get things done, no matter what. </p>
<p>Clararon did bow his head deeply and got up, he had a huge pile of papers in front of him and his fingers were stained black by ink. There was ink on his robes and shirt sleeves and on the table too. “My liege” </p>
<p>The voice was surprisingly soft and pleasant, he didn’t sound like a person who was able to make even seasoned veterans cringe but he was. Gil Galad made a gesture and Clararon did sit down again, with a sigh of relief. He had dark rings under his eyes and Elrond did see that the ellon had lost some weight. Was this job really that stressful?<br/>
“You wanted to speak to me so speak!” </p>
<p>The healer ran his fingers through his hair and Gil Galad did frown, the ellon did indeed look exhausted and he was usually never clad in clothes with stains on them of any kind. “My lord, this is…an unusual request I fear” </p>
<p>Gil Galad sighed. “Right, so how much money do you need this time?” </p>
<p>Clararon opened his eyes. “You misunderstand my liege, I am not asking for money” </p>
<p>Gil Galad looked rather shocked. “No? Then what?” </p>
<p>The healer got up again and walked over to one of the closets, he pulled a book out of the closet and opened it. “Here my liege, this is what is causing me to disturb you” </p>
<p>He handed the book over and Elrond did peek over the king’s shoulder. It was a book about herbs and Elrond had never seen the plant drawn onto those pages. “A herb?” </p>
<p>The king was getting curious and so was Elrond. The healer nodded and there was a small glimpse of despair in his eyes. “Yes, a very rare herb. One we cannot do without I fear. And we have run out of it” </p>
<p>Elrond did wet his lips. “Really? What herb is this? I have never heard of it before?” </p>
<p>Clararon smiled, a swift and almost apologetic smile. “No, because only trained healers are allowed to know about it, it is very dangerous. “ </p>
<p>Gil Galad was obviously intrigued. “So?” </p>
<p>Clararon was wringing his hands. “We use it to create a type of sedation, needed for major surgeries. It kills pain like nothing else but it can also kill a patient rather fast if used the wrong way” </p>
<p>He turned back to the window and stared at the small plaza outside of the hospital, it was buzzing with activity, workers, wagons, horses and equipment. “The herb only grows in one known location and we were so sure that we had enough, more than enough. Several crates of it actually” </p>
<p>Elrond cocked his head. “And you don’t? “ </p>
<p>Clararon shook his head. “No, there were supposed to be five large crates of dried leaves and one with leaves submerged in jars of alcohol but they weren’t in the storages, as they were supposed to be. The ellon in charge of the storages are sure that they were ordered and the paperwork says that they were delivered too but they are nowhere to be found. He fear that they may have been sent off to somewhere else and gotten lost” </p>
<p>Gil Galad frowned. “And you need more?” </p>
<p>Clararon did nod and wrung his hands again. “Yes, desperately. We cannot do much without it, at least not larger surgical procedures. We have just a small box left, enough for perhaps two surgeries, then we are out” </p>
<p>Gil Galad nodded. “So why did you ask for my attention?” </p>
<p>The healer groaned. “Like I said, it only grows in one location, an island on the small lake just west of the moors, it is very dangerous terrain and difficult to get there too. I need an expedition sent there as soon as possible, to retrieve more of that goddamn plant.” </p>
<p>Elrond was confused. “Do you really do that many things which include surgery?” </p>
<p>Clararon closed his eyes. “Eru yes, we have mishaps and accidents all the time. People are so clumsy, the edain in special and I have worked for weeks now with hardly any rest at all. I am…fatigued” </p>
<p>The king nodded slowly, his eyes narrow. “I can see that yes” </p>
<p>Clararon made a grimace and for a moment there was sheer embarrassment in his eyes. “I am sorry about my…appearance, but..,” </p>
<p>Gil Galad waved a hand. “It doesn’t matter to us, believe me. But you said that herb grows only in one place?”</p>
<p>Clararon sighed and his eyes were sad. “Unfortunately yes, only one place that we know of at least. And it is rather important that we get a fresh batch, the herb has to be alive when it is harvested, not dry or dead” </p>
<p>Gil Galad was thinking, Elrond could clearly see that. His eyes did light up and he grinned. “Know what, I am very tired of the city and would really love to have a small adventure again. I will gather some good warriors and then we’ll go and get that herb for you” </p>
<p>The healer gaped. “You will go in person to gather a herb?! But you are the king…” </p>
<p>Gil Galad nodded. “Yes, and as the king it is my privilege to make sure that things are taken care off. I want to see something else than marble walls and sour faces, just for once” </p>
<p>He sent Elrond a swift glance. “Do find the right maps, I intend to leave tomorrow morning, at first light. If that herb is that important we need to hurry” </p>
<p>Clararon did look shocked, he probably found it hard to believe that the king himself would bother with travelling that far, just to find a herb. Elrond felt a sting of anticipation, it would be wonderful to leave the city and see new things. The area was dangerous for sure but with a troop of soldiers it wouldn’t be too bad. Gil Galad just turned around on his heels and gestured towards the healer. “Send one of your healers with us, we need someone who knows what to look for” </p>
<p>Clararon did nod, his eyes still rather huge. Elrond didn’t manage to keep his face calm and relaxed all that long, he had to smirk and almost giggle. “Did you see his face?” </p>
<p>Gil Galad did grin back, his eyes were glittering. “Yes, but for once I am actually grateful that we have him here, this gives me the opportunity to escape this dreary place for a few days. It is worth its weight in gold! “ </p>
<p>They walked back to the palace and Gil Galad did place a hand on Elrond’s shoulder, a friendly and almost fatherly gesture. “Do find the maps, and prepare for a journey that may get a little rough.” </p>
<p>Elrond nodded. “Of course, I will be ready” </p>
<p>Gil Galad winked. “I know you will, get some rest now and remember to bring warm clothing!” </p>
<p>Elrond blushed slightly, he was a wee bit more sensitive to the cold than a full blooded elf and it was very typical of the king to remember and remind Elrond of this. The younger elf ran back to his own little room and started packing. It wasn’t that much he needed but he did bring clothes and other things that he may need in case of bad weather. It was autumn and so they could expect snow and the moors were at a high altitude so it was better to be well prepared than to stand there in a foot of snow shivering. He did find his best and warmest boots and then he went to the stable to ask for a horse. He didn’t own one himself, he was just the king’s attendant and not some haughty noble lord who would refuse to be seen riding anything less than a thoroughbred. The stable master promised to have a steed ready for him the next morning and he went and got a nice meal. His heart was hammering, could it be that he and the king finally would be able to spend a little time alone? </p>
<p>It was almost impossible to hide that which they felt these days, the king was surrounded by people at all times and Elrond knew that most of them would take offense if the king showed that he did favour his attendant. Gil Galad was expected to find a wife and produce heirs and many were already starting to wonder why he hadn’t gotten to that yet. Elrond didn’t want to stand in the way of the king’s future and duties to the crown but his heart was aching when he thought about what could have been, if people just had been a wee bit more open minded. But alas, some of the lords were rather pious and very fond of letting everybody know just how holy they were.<br/>
His step dads would have scoffed at it and told them to bugger off, those two had seen through all the piety and rules and saw how utterly ridiculous and false it all was. Elrond wished that he one day could be as self assured and powerful as they had been. </p>
<p>He did go to the baths and spent some time there in the warm water, relaxing and thinking about his future. As it was he could perhaps rise within the ranks pretty fast, but he didn’t want to gain power too fast. It was never a good idea, someone would always question your right to gain an elevated status. And he didn’t want a scandal, it could be devastating for Gil Galad’s reputation. He needed all the followers he could gather, even those old dry lords who somehow had forgotten just how and why they had come to Ennorath in the first place. They called Elrond some things he preferred not to repeat but they weren’t all that innocent at all. They were just very good at forgetting how they had followed Fëanor. </p>
<p>The next morning Elrond was awakened by one of the servants and he did get dressed and had a swift breakfast before he gathered his bag and walked towards the small square in front of the stable. He saw that many soldiers were gathered there and horses were lead out from the stable. Erestor was there already and waved his hand at Elrond, very enthusiastic. “Greetings friend, this is wonderful, a trip into the wilds. I cannot wait”</p>
<p>Elrond knew that Erestor was tougher than one could imagine when watching the very slender and somewhat androgynous figure, he was a skilled fighter and well known for his skills with the blade. “Me neither, I just hope we don’t run into trouble” </p>
<p>Erestor just grinned. “We are bringing fifty warriors, not very likely that any orcs or other beasts will dare to approach us at all” </p>
<p>Elrond nodded. An ellon wearing a rather bland robe and riding pants approached them, he had a sack over his back and his face was a bit drawn and pale. It had to be the healer the king asked for and the ellon bowed deeply. “I am Findilir, the master sent me. I know how that herb looks, and he has given me strict instructions” </p>
<p>Erestor nodded. “I don’t doubt that no.” </p>
<p>Findilir pointed at three horses which stood there with some huge crates strapped to their backs. “We are to fill those, I think Clararon is insane. It is autumn goddamn it, but at least we’ll try” </p>
<p>Elrond tilted his head. “Yes, the climate could be mild though, if it is by a lake?” </p>
<p>The healer tried to smile. “Yes it is, on an island. And they say there are hot springs there so it could be warm, who knows? “ </p>
<p>Erestor stared at the healer. “You have brought better clothing than this I hope? It isn’t a simple ride in the park” </p>
<p>Findilir made a grimace. “Ah…yes. I have a bag on my…horse” </p>
<p>Elrond snickered. “You don’t like to ride do you?”</p>
<p>The ellon shook his head. “No sir, I cannot stand it. My rear hurts and my legs feel like jelly and…I am a bit afraid of horses” </p>
<p>Erestor did slap his back with great enthusiasm. “Don’t worry, it will be alright” </p>
<p>Findilir looked as if he was heading for his own execution. </p>
<p>A stable worker came with two horses for Erestor and Elrond and Elrond was pleased to see that he was given a very tall long legged mare which was capable of keeping up with even the king’s own steed. Gil Galad did appear as they were ready to leave, he rode a huge grey stallion of valinorean blood and the animal was a handful but also very brave. Elrond had found a good route and the king waved his hand and called him and Erestor over to his side. “We have some days of riding in front of us, so let’s go” </p>
<p>Elrond felt a thrill going down his spine, who knew what could happen on such a journey? There were tents and other equipment being brought on pack mules and they wouldn’t have to live all that primitively at all. It was one of the good things of serving a king, the food and the tents and everything would be of top quality. </p>
<p>The first day was spent crossing familiar terrain but as the night did approach them they had to leave the roads and head into the forests. Here they did slow down and the warriors did split up into groups, surrounding the king and his small entourage. Elrond did notice that Erestor at times had a peculiar smirk on his face but didn’t say anything about it, it was probably none of his business. They made camp by a small river and Gil Galad did walk off so nobody saw him laughing when Findilir did fall off the horse as he tried to dismount. His legs had lost all feeling. It was obvious that this one ellon rarely rode at all. </p>
<p> Elrond and Erestor did get a tent of their own, next to the king’s. They were his most important servants after all and had to be available at any time. Erestor was as usually very careful to keep everything in order, his things were kept in impeccable order and Elrond did doubt that he even knew what the word mess means. He tried to copy the raven haired ellon and make sure that he too kept things tidy but unfortunately he often got distracted. He knew that Gil Galad was nearby, just a few yards away but he couldn’t go to him, he had to be called to the king’s tent for some reason, otherwise it would seem suspicious. </p>
<p>As he laid down to rest for the night he kept thinking about the few precious moments when he and the king had been alone together, the light touches, the heated words…The very swift and somewhat shy kisses. Elrond did doubt that Gil Galad was completely innocent, he had some experience and Elrond had none whatsoever. He just knew what he wanted, and for what he did long. Being near the one you desire all day and never being allowed to show your true feelings is exciting for a while, but then it becomes soul crushing. He knew that the king shared his feelings, it was visible within his eyes each time their gaze met and Elrond was utterly smitten by the king’s generosity and gentle heart. </p>
<p>The next day came with nasty weather, it was raining sideways and blowing and everybody wore their cloaks pulled up so they looked like riding tents. The horses were snorting and being hard to control and Elrond felt miserable. He rode behind the king and Gil Galad had smiled at him and patted him on the back, in a jovial friendly manner. It was as intimate as he could be without others starting to question his relationship to the young ellon. The king had a very thick cloak, with silky fur on the inside and it was probably both warm and comfortable. The cloak Elrond wore was good but not good enough to keep him warm, he was feeling the cold rather well since it was so windy. It was so bad that a small bird had perched itself on the ear of Findilir’s horse and refused to let go. </p>
<p>They had to cross some nasty bogs that day and it went very slowly, the scouts were riding ahead to find safe paths and they did often have to stop and wait. Elrond sat there and felt miserable and the king turned his horse around as if to check how things were going along the line of riders. “Do not worry my sweet, I will make sure that you get warm again” </p>
<p>He did just whisper it but Elrond felt himself blushing, it could mean oh so many things. Gil Galad winked at him and rode down along the line, encouraging the warriors and checking that nobody was falling behind. When they reached the place where they made camp for the night everybody were soaked, there wasn’t a dry piece of clothing to find and everybody were cursing that goddamn herb for this was misery, real misery. It was raining as if the very sluices of heaven had opened and they had crossed a river which proved to be deeper than anticipated meaning that they had to let the horses swim and just let the animals tow them over to the other side. The tents were wet, the provisions were wet, everything was bloody wet. Erestor did seem to enjoy himself, something had to be wrong with that ellon, he was whistling as he gave orders and sent some off to fetch fire wood. </p>
<p>The only way to dry clothes now was to hang them near a fire and soon the small clearing was filled with bonfires, and there were elves walking around in various stages of undress. A few of the toughest warriors were buck naked by the fires and Elrond realized that some of the elves born there in Ennorath weren’t as shy or prudish as the ones who had come from Aman. But he and Erestor did manage to get a fire going within their tent and hung their clothes up to dry. Elrond felt uncomfortable with just a towel wrapped around his waist and he wished that he could be as confident as Erestor. That elf didn’t care at all, he was walking around wearing just his loincloth and Elrond felt insecure when comparing himself to him. He was stockier than the elf and had more body hair and he really couldn’t fully believe that the king truly was interested in him. </p>
<p>The king suddenly showed up at their tent, carrying a pair of boots. It was obvious that he wanted Elrond to polish them whence they were dry but it was an excuse. Gil Galad was there for a whole different reason, it was just a ruse and an excuse. He was staring at Elrond with a gaze which was flaming to say the least and since he too wore just a pair of loose pants and an open tunic Elrond got a good view of the toned muscular body. Erestor did pretend to be completely ignorant, he kept wringing water from his clothes and whistled while doing it. The king did touch Elrond’s back, very gently, but it felt like a branding iron, made the younger elf gasp and close his eyes. How he longed for more, for touches way less innocent and mundane. “You are absolutely adorable when you are wet, do you know that?” </p>
<p>Gil Galad’s voice was soft and low, barely audible but it gave Elrond goosebumps and made him shiver. “Wait and see, I have a plan” </p>
<p>He did leave the wet boots there and Elrond did grasp them and placed them by the fire,but not too close. He had once left a pair of boots which did belong to Maglor too close to an open flame and they had caught fire. The two brothers had managed to teach both him and Elros how to be frugal and efficient and also to be happy with just what they had. It was useful and he was often thinking about how his life could have been if he hadn’t been raised by those two. He had a feeling that both he and his twin would have become very different people indeed.  Some said that their parents had been way too young when the twins were born and maybe it was right, but he knew that the two feanorions had managed to strengthen both him and his brother and make them much more driven and strong than their real parents would. </p>
<p>The tent did dry, and so did their bed rolls too, after some hours. It became a rather short night and not a pleasant one but luckily the rain did stop and the next morning did look promising. They broke camp and rode on and Elrond had a lot of fun sharing some of his stories with Erestor. The healer was riding among the warriors and looked like a drowned rat, he was extremely unhappy. Gil Galad had gotten his boots back and he was chatting with one of the officers, the atmosphere was a light one. Everybody were so happy the weather had changed they were unable to feel even an ounce of annoyance for anything. The cook they had brought had made sure that the provisions were good, and Gil Galad did enjoy his tea so there was always some hot water available. The breaks were always used to enjoy such simple pleasures and it was much appreciated. </p>
<p>The warriors did not appreciate Findilir though, he was very quiet and didn’t complain or anything but he was such a poor rider that he caused problems in the ranks. His horse had found out that the rider was an amateur and didn’t bother with obeying the healer at all. The horse would often just stop and start to graze and when the path was narrow that wasn’t all that popular. </p>
<p>In the end one of the lieutenants had had it with the healer and hauled the ellon over onto his own horse, forcing him to ride sitting across the horse in front of him. Findilir did look as if he had taken a bath in beet root juice.</p>
<p>Elrond felt better now that the sun was shining, he felt the king’s eyes on him ever so often and he did wonder what Gil Galad had meant by what he said? In the evening of that day they did encounter a small pack of orcs, the warriors did pursue them and killed them all with little difficulty at all and they didn’t lose even one of their own. The only injury was a cut on one of the horses and it could be stitched rather fast. For the next couple of days things went smoothly, they had established a sort of routine and the king seemed to enjoy himself a lot. There were no scheming counsellors there, nor noblemen with not so pure intentions. They saw both wildlife and interesting landscapes and they did meet a few locals who lived close to the moors. Elrond was interested in learning new things all the time and he did often leave the work to Erestor who didn’t seem to mind it at all. Elrond did carry a sort of notebook with him at all times and he did make drawings and notes every day. </p>
<p>Finally they did reach the lake and it was not so small after all. The island they were to visit was rather large and not that far from the beach, there was a very primitive bridge leading to it since the locals often let their livestock graze there during the summers and Elrond was fascinated by the shape of the landscape. It was rather open but the island had a sort of steep cliff in the middle and it did look like a needle stretching towards the skies. There was one more island too, closer to the middle of the lake. It wasn’t that large and it was covered with forest and there was no bridge to it. It was too small to be used as pastures and the locals said that it was rather rocky and that it was covered with trees but it had some nice hot springs. </p>
<p>The main island was flatter and it did look inviting, the trees were huge and there were bushes and plants everywhere. They rode across the bridge very carefully and the king did speak a little to a few of the locals, they were humans who made a simple living there farming and gathering nuts and berries in the autumn. The horses were released to graze and the healer was finally able to use his own feet, he did look more than a little relieved. A camp was raised on a wide open pasture and Elrond did feel an odd sort of anticipation. The king was most clearly up to something but what? He did act as if nothing was amiss and ordered the warriors to help the healer gather the herb while some were to remain on guard duty at all times. The island was rather safe but things do happen. Elrond was glad he already knew a lot about herbs and such things, the things Findilir was talking about made everybody else’s heads spin. </p>
<p>The herb was not easy to find at first, but then the healer did come across a whole area of forest covered with it, thousands of tiny white flowers did light up the dark forest bottom and Findilir did tell the warriors to cut the herbs right above the root and bring the whole plant to him. Then he placed it into large woven baskets and made sure that the baskets were so full they almost burst. It was hard work and a delicate one too for they had to be sure that they didn’t take the wrong plant. But Findilir was ecstatic, they had several hundred pounds already and he was very sure that his master would be pleased indeed. The quality was perfect too since the forest there was rather dark and moist and the healer did also cut some of the gathered plants into a thick paste and put it into jars with a tight lid. They were then boiled and some poor unfortunate Ellyn had to run around looking for firewood all the time. </p>
<p>As this work was done Gil Galad did sit there by his tent and enjoyed the sunshine and some good wine, he was relaxing and seemed very happy. Elrond felt his heart soaring from watching his king smile and laugh again, it felt wonderful knowing he could escape from his duties for some days. The constant stress of being in charge had drained some of his strength and Elrond was worried because of that. Erestor was running around like a bunny in a field of flowers and seemed to be everywhere at once and the work was progressing very well. Elrond was charged with making notes of everything which was done, every jar and every box of herbs had to be registered and he did take his work very seriously.</p>
<p> It took two whole days before the healer was satisfied with the amount of herbs gathered and everybody were exhausted. The camp was taken down and the horses caught and saddled but Gil Galad wasn’t quite satisfied yet, he said that he wanted to take a look at the small island too and wanted to bring Elrond, in order to have someone who could write down anything interesting that they saw. Elrond was a bit intrigued by the island too and he felt excited to go there, they couldn’t spend much time there but he was curious and the small island was rather unusual too. Erestor had managed to get his hands on a boat he had borrowed from the locals and Gil Galad and Elrond did row over to the island. It wasn’t too far from the larger island they had visited but the currents there were strong and the water was ice cold so nobody could swim over to it at this time of the year.<br/>
They did moor the boat and walked along the shore, the island was rather untouched and very pretty and Elrond was immediately fascinated by the huge trees there and some of the plants he found on the open fields near the cliffs. Gil Galad was just strolling along and whistling, obviously enjoying the peace and quiet. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until they returned to the place where the boat was moored that they discovered that it wasn’t there anymore, the rope had snapped and it was nowhere to be seen. Elrond was staring with huge eyes at the rope, and he didn’t really know what to do. Gil Galad raised an arm and waved and they saw that Erestor was on the shore on the other side of the narrow gap. “The boat is gone!”</p>
<p>Erestor made a huge gesture. “I see, they have one more boat but it is leaking and has to be placed in water for a whole day before it can be used” </p>
<p>Elrond barely heard what Erestor did shout but he felt a sting of confusion, and despair. A whole day? They would have to spend a whole day on the island, alone?<br/>
Gil Galad did pet his shoulder. “Easy there young one, do not look so distraught, maybe this island has secrets to reveal?” </p>
<p>Elrond frowned. “What do you mean? There is nothing here?” </p>
<p>Gil Galad did wave a finger in front of his face. “Oh don’t be so sure about that, we have only seen a wee bit of this place. So let us truly explore what this island is hiding” </p>
<p>Elrond didn’t believe that it did hide anything, except mosquitoes and ticks. He didn’t look forward to spending the entire night in the open, he was sure it would rain come the night and he felt irritated. He hated it when his plans had to be changed like that, out of the blue.  They walked along the narrow paths made by wildlife and Gil Galad did look a bit smug, it was odd for Elrond knew that he too disliked it when things got too primitive. He didn’t mind sleeping in the barracks but he did want a proper bed and above all a dry one. They rounded one of the cliffs and came out onto a huge open field and Elrond stopped and stared, eyes huge and mouth wide open. There was a tent there, one of the royal ones. And a fire place and several crates which did contain wine and food if his nose didn’t betray him. He gawked at the king who did snicker and turned around, kissed the younger elf on the forehead. “What do you say my sweet one, a whole day here, marooned on an island, all alone. And nobody can think any ill of it, the rope was rotten after all” </p>
<p>Elrond had to blink. “You…you planned for this the whole time?” </p>
<p>Gil Galad nodded. “Oh yes, I sent Erestor over to arrange everything last night, I have wanted to have a whole night alone with you for years, and now is our chance, if you do consent that is?” </p>
<p>Elrond just blinked again, his brain had gone into lockdown, he couldn’t really believe that the king had gone to such lengths to ensure that they got some precious hours to themselves but he had and it made the peredhel feel very humble indeed. “I…I am flattered…”</p>
<p>Gil Galad did grin again, a rather tender expression within his eyes. “You have become so much more than just an attendant to me Elrond, you have become my best friend and confidant. You are not craving power and influence like those others, you are honest and I know I can trust you completely” </p>
<p>Elrond did blush, he felt it all the way to his toes. “Ah…” </p>
<p>The king did run a hand through Elrond’s long dark hair. “And you are very lovely, absolutely gorgeous I must say. I have longed to be able to please you for a long time” </p>
<p>Elrond felt as if he had problems breathing. “I am not worthy of…” </p>
<p>The king did interrupt him. “Oh but you are, more than worthy. It is I who should doubt my worth compared with you my beauty, I am not blessed with foresight but I am sure that your story will be grand, and amazing. “</p>
<p>He did lean forth and kissed the peredhel gently and Elrond felt that kiss all the way down to his toes, they curled up. “So, what do you say?” </p>
<p>The voice was very soft and Elrond felt a strange thrill running down his spine, it felt like freedom, like being safe. Here nobody could disturb them. “Yes, I say yes” </p>
<p>Gil Galad did kiss him again, with vigour. “Good, I think there is a few very interesting places to explore not far from here” </p>
<p>Elrond frowned but the king did grasp him by the hand and he did follow willingly enough. A strange smell could be felt and he heard running water and there were indeed hot springs there. The water had been gathered into pools and some were in fact inside of a sort of very open cave. The place was quite pretty and there were some simple benches there and the king walked over to one of them and started to remove his elaborate robes. “I think that a hot bath is just what we need right?” </p>
<p>Elrond felt his mouth go dry, he was shivering ever so little, probably out of nervous excitement. The few kisses and touches they had shared so far had been rather chaste but this.., His blood was boiling or so it felt. He did remove his own clothes and felt a bit uncertain. He had never allowed Gil Galad to see him completely naked and what if the king didn’t find him that attractive after all? </p>
<p>The expression within the king’s eyes told him he didn’t have to worry, they were dark with desire and the tall dark haired ellon did almost pant. He was a bit taller than Elrond and the body was slender and yet very powerful, and beautiful. Elrond felt himself blushing again, not really knowing what to do. Gil Galad walked over to him, and placed a hand on Elrond’s shoulder. “Do not worry my light, I will never hurt you, not now or ever. If there is something you don’t like just let me know. “</p>
<p>Elrond was breathing hard. “You cannot ever do anything I won’t agree with” </p>
<p>Gil Galad chuckled. “Oh you are so young, and inexperienced. But I will teach you” </p>
<p>The king leaned forth again and this kiss was different, deeper, more passionate. It made Elrond moan and then the king grasped Elrond by the waist and pulled him to him. The sensation was overwhelming, the warmth of his lover’s skin, the feeling of that rock hard erection pressed against his own. Gil Galad just whispered to him. “Relax, just let it happen” </p>
<p>Gil Galad held Elrond tight with one hand and Elrond raised his arms, placed them around Gil’s shoulders, just for support. The king did grasp onto them both with one hand and the feeling made Elrond almost collapse, his legs felt like jelly and he keened, seeing stars and sparks. It was beyond good, it was indescribable and he was shaking, helplessly. The taller ellon had an amazing technique, using small hip thrusts to create some extra friction and Elrond did for a moment believe that it was possible to die of pleasure. He had never been touched thus, and Gil did use that firm grip in a manner which made it feel so good Elrond was close to tears. Gil was moaning too, eyes black and huge and it was the most wonderful sight Elrond had ever seen, it was heaven, it was absolute bliss. He tried to hold back but it was impossible, he felt himself tense up and Gil Galad almost hissed. “Yes, come, come for me my beauty” </p>
<p>Elrond threw his head back, an almighty spasm running through him and his eyes rolled up, the pleasure was too much, too strong and yet it was just the start, Gil grunted and thrusted into his own grip and then he shouted Elrond’s name as if it was a prayer. Elrond felt how his own seed coated the hand which grasped into him and now it was mixed with that if his lover too, it almost made him pass out from sheer emotional overload. They strained against each other, Elrond wasn’t able to stand and Gil Galad did hold him up until he had managed to get his own limbs back under control. It was heaven. Gil kissed him gently again, stroked his hair. They were both covered with sweat now and sticky with come and the king lifted Elrond as if he was weightless. “We do indeed need a bath” </p>
<p>He carried the peredhel down to the water and waded inn. The water was hot but not overly so and Elrond was almost in a daze as Gil did wash him thoroughly and gently, touching every inch of creamy perfect skin. He hadn’t believed that it was possible to get hard again that fast but he did, his flesh aching again. Gil did finish with the washing, then he lifted Elrond again and placed him on the edge of the pool and started to kiss his way up the long slender legs. Elrond started to pant again, he had never imagined that desire could be this strong, this overwhelming. He needed, that was all that he was, need. </p>
<p>Gil did move up, slowly and deliberately and Elrond did try to grasp onto himself, out of desperation but Gil pushed his hands out of the way. “No my sweet, not yet” </p>
<p>Elrond did scream as Gil took him into his mouth, the feeling almost enough to make him pass out. He was writhing, arching, clawing at the ground as the skilled lips and tongue did things to him he only had read about, in disbelief that was. Gil knew this art, he held Elrond on the very edge of another release without letting him reach it and Elrond was keening his name, there was nothing now except these intense feelings of pleasure, white hot and consuming. As Gil used his mouth on Elrond’s cock he did also start to caress the crack of his ass and Elrond gasped and almost wailed. “Yes, please, please, I want you” </p>
<p>Gil did let go and smiled, a rather devious smile. “Oh I know, and I will take you my dear but not yet, you need to be prepared” </p>
<p>The fingers did tease and tempt and Elrond felt how he did burn with a feeling he never had experienced before, it was simply too intense to be described but he wanted Gil, in every possible manner. The king returned to sucking and Elrond was unable to speak, to make any sound except wails and keens and almost desperate pleas. Gil had placed Elrond next to a row of small jars, some held soap but one held something else. It was some sort of very slick liquid and Gil took it and coated his fingers with it. Elrond didn’t even have time to get nervous, the finger which did slip into him didn’t feel intrusive at all, it felt as if it wasn’t enough. He gasped and arched back and Gil did chuckle and started moving his head in a more vigorous rhythm. He did dip his fingers in the jar, adding more and more of the oily substance, removing all friction. Elrond wailed his name and grasped onto lock of long dark hair, unable to control himself. The finger moved, in and out and then Gil did something, something which sent an explosion of sensation through the entire body, the orgasm was so intense Elrond couldn’t even scream. He just shuddered and heaved for air, dizzy and boneless. </p>
<p>Gil did swallow, every drop of it and then he got up and smiled, there was such tenderness in that gaze. “You are splendorous in rapture my love, so lovely, so fiery.” </p>
<p>Elrond was feeling like a lump of lead, but he did want more, he had no idea of how that was possible but he did. He wanted so much more. “Please, take me”</p>
<p>Gil leaned forth and kissed him on the mouth, Elrond felt the salty tangy taste of his own seed on his lover’s lips and it almost made him frantic. He couldn’t believe that this was true but it was. “Not yet, I don’t want to hurt you” </p>
<p>He got up and walked over to one of the benches, there was a small crate underneath it and he did retrieve an object from it. Elrond stared, he had heard of such things but never seen one. It was a phallus carved from what had to be ivory, extremely lifelike and it was attached to a wide strap of leather. Gil Galad smiled and kneeled down, kissed Elrond passionately and the peredhel did answer it with a sort of trembling anticipation. “Do you trust me love?” </p>
<p>Elrond nodded. “Yes, with my life” </p>
<p>Gil grinned wryly. “Good, I need to prepare you rather well, and this will help loosen you up. If you can kneel?” </p>
<p>Elrond realized that the object was to be held in place by the strap, one would kneel on it and he felt an odd sort of curiosity. He turned over and Gil did take the jar and smeared a lot of the lube onto the ivory phallus, it was an almost obscene sight and made Elrond swallow hard. The king was fully hard again and Elrond saw that the king’s cock was both longer and thicker than the object, it was probably wise to prepare this way. Elrond did kneel, the strap underneath his knees and held in place by his weight. Gil did kneel behind him, kissed his shoulders and used a hand to rub even more of the lube onto Elrond’s tight opening. It felt amazing and yet he was a wee bit nervous. Gil smiled, leaned over Elrond’s shoulder and kissed his cheek. “Lower yourself down onto it, I want to see how it stretches you, fills you”</p>
<p>Elrond took a deep breath, then he slowly let himself sink lower towards the ground, felt the head of the phallus against his opening. The king had moved away from him, sitting on a blanket, stroking himself slowly. The sight made Elrond shudder, he couldn’t take his eyes away from it. He forced himself to keep breathing, let that hard object slide inside, very slowly and it was an odd feeling, completely new and alien to him and he felt that it was stretching him and it did sting a bit but he didn’t mind. He wanted it, all of it, pain included. He did slide down until it was inside of him and the feeling made him throw his head back, keening. He saw stars again, Gil moaned. “You are temptation incarnate, so lovely. Now, try to move” </p>
<p>Elrond nodded, eyes closed and mouth open, he did raise himself again and sat back down and it sent lightening bolts of sensation through his entire body. He heard Gil grunt and he had started stroking himself harder, eyes fixed on the place where Elrond’s body was being penetrated and Elrond felt that his control was slipping, He was moving faster, really riding the phallus now and each move pushed it against that spot inside of him and made him scream with pleasure. There was pain too, but it was drowned out by the pleasure and Gil growled. “Do not touch your cock, come now” </p>
<p>Elrond arched, the sensation turned to blinding light again and he roared Gil’s name as he came and squirted thick ropes of come into the air. Gil moved so very fast, the eyes burning with need. He did push Elrond forth so he laid there on his elbows and knees and pulled the object out of him and threw it to the side and then he grasped the young peredhel by the hips and thrust inside, sheathed himself completely with one powerful thrust. Elrond howled, screamed, thrashing around and held in place by strong arms. It was pleasure and pain in a mix which made him doubt his own senses, he was stretched and filled and felt each detail of the thick cock buried within him and he was coming, he was still coming from the emotional overload alone. Gil pulled him close to his body and started thrusting, biting Elrond’s neck at the same time, grunting and groaning and Elrond wailed, screamed Gil’s  name. They were one, he was Gil’s. He felt speared by his lover’s cock and still it wasn’t too much, it could never be too much. </p>
<p>Each thrust made that spot burst into flames of sheer sensation and he was being held up against Gil who did thrust vigorously. Elrond felt that the tension rose again, and again, each thrust brought him higher, made the entire world seem less real. Only this was real, only the complete submission to these newfound feelings and needs and Gil licked his neck, breath hot against the skin, hands shaking. “Come for me my star, come with me!” </p>
<p>Gil reached around Elrond and grasped his cock and stroked it in rhythm with the thrusts and Elrond felt like flying, like falling. He screamed again and again, spasms running through him and Gil roared his name and he could feel it, how the king was filling him with hot liquid. Burst after burst of it, it was beyond anything he had ever dreamed of, way too intense.<br/>
Gil did continue to thrust, rode out his release and then he let Elrond slide forth, laid him down gently. “I didn’t hurt you I hope?” </p>
<p>Elrond shook his head, barely conscious from the overload of sensations. “No, it was…divine”</p>
<p>Gil did chuckle, he did sound a bit tired. “You were so tempting, I couldn’t contain myself any longer, I had to take you. But you are mine now, and I am yours, forever yours” </p>
<p>Elrond just smiled, a sort of dreamy grin of sheer bliss. He felt how Gil did pull out and a burst of liquid followed, coating his inner thighs. He felt debauched and filthy and it was just wonderful. Gil laid down next to him. “I think we need a rest, and then I will teach you so much more” </p>
<p>Elrond felt himself drift off into sleep, exhausted beyond words. “Yes…more” </p>
<p>They did sleep, then they did bathe again and returned to the tents, and there they did repeat the joyful activities again, several times. The bed in the tent was being used very hard and it was a small miracle it didn’t break in half. Elrond felt as if he couldn’t get enough of this, he wondered if he was going mad for having such a surge of desire but Gil just laughed and said it was natural, and that he should enjoy it. </p>
<p>The next morning Elrond felt that he barely could walk but they did take a final bath and spent some time by the pools. Gil knew some positions which were exciting and when they had gotten dressed again and returned to the shore Elrond was sure he would be unable to ejaculate again for weeks, he had to have been drained completely. Erestor did show up on the shore on the other side, bringing someone with a boat and Gil Galad did wink at Elrond. “This will be our little secret” </p>
<p>Elrond nodded and blushed slightly. “Yes, our secret” </p>
<p>The king was welcomed by everybody, and they wondered how he could have spent an entire night on that island and still look well rested. Gil claimed that there was an old herder’s cabin there and that they had taken turns sleeping. The others did accept that and Elrond felt a thrill of excitement running down his spine as they rode back towards the city.  They had crossed a threshold, nothing would be the same. They would want and need and this game they were playing had to be well hidden, for the sake of them both. </p>
<p>The healer was very pleased with the huge amount of the herb and for the next years Elrond and Gil would return to the island every now and then. Gil claimed that the hot springs there did wonders for his tense muscles and since Erestor too usually joined them nobody though more of it than just one of the king’s personal little quirks. They didn’t know that Erestor would stay behind on the mainland while the two visited the island. It became a very well kept secret, and also a very appreciated one. It gave them the freedom they usually did lack and Elrond did never tell anyone of this place, not even his own family when he got one. It was a place he kept sacred in his heart and memory and it was just as beloved to him as his king.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>